Depression & Dementors
by f.montier-weaver.6
Summary: This is story about first years with depression and they joined hogwarts in Harry Potter's 3rd year. So all year ones made up. But other characters like Draco Malloy and Harry Potter are featured.
1. Chapter 1: The Wall

Depression & Dementors

Chapter one: The Wall

—

I watched the wall.

Students and family running into it, smiles plastered on their faces.

My mind and body filled with dread.

The voices in my head telling me two go home as I walked up to the wall ignoring them. I lightly placed my hand on it. I took a deep breath and started to step though when a voice said "Hi my name is Achu. Whats your's? It's nice meeting you. How old are you? What year are you in are you in? This is my twin brother Arusa. He's taller but I'm older by a minute!Have you got any siblings? I'm so excited to meet everyone one, are you? Do you want to be my friend?"

This was all said before I had even finished turning around. When I did finish turning around I saw a petite girl with bright green eyes, a couple freckles and auburn brown hair, she must of been Achu and the boy stood behind her must of been Arusa. He had dark green eyes and dark brown hair with a hint of red. Achu had one of her hands extended towards me. I hesitantly reached out and shook it.

"Achu calm down , sorry um?" Arusa added apologetically, he must of noticed my hesitation.

"…"

I hesitated for a second listening to what the voices had to say.

"You should of gone home when you had the chance but you screwed up again you nuisance!"

"Dont even bother no one would want to be friends with an waste of space like you

Once again I ignored. Twice in one day that doesn't happen normally, what's got into me.

"My name is Kalera. Pleasure to meet you Achu and Arusa, I'm 11 years of age, I am going to be in first year, I have two siblings, I'm quite nervous about meeting everyone and I would be honored to accept your friendship."

"Touché" joked Arusa annoying his 'little' sister

"Anyway lets g-"Achu was cut off by a boy with white-blond hair, grey eyes and a nasty ora about him push though taking Achu by surprise and knocking her over.

"Out of my way, mudbloods" he spat about to walk into the wall when a tall man holding a cane told him "play nicely Draco these are going to be your classmates after all" he said in a disgusted tone. He was about to go through the wall when he stopped and examined me in a weird way causing me to flinch and wonder _dose he know who I am ?_

Out of the corner of my eye I see Arusa about to barge him out of the way but before he can I the man walks into the portal beckoning Draco to come to

both mine and Arusa's eyes follow him for a second then advert back to Achu to see her being helped up by a girl with silver-blond hair and very light blue eyes. Actually on closer inspection her right eye is blind.

"Thanks" smiles Achu

"Your welcome"the girl replies in a sweet, shy voice "My name is Chisltlea but you can call me Lea. May I sit with you on the train?"

"Of course" answered Achu with a giant smile. "Now lets go"

We walked through the wall.

Together!

 ** _Hey thank you for reading this sorry chapter short but I'm probably only going to do the one year because this is kinda a summer project but it will hopefully get more interesting but this my first proper fanfic so can't promise but I will do my best and I'll probably update eI very one to two weeks. Oh and please leave any suggestions or constructive feedback (negative or positive) thx and_**

 ** _Bye ;)_**

 **M**


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest

Depression & Dementors

Chapter two: The uninvited guests

—

"Wow" gawked Achu. And she was right we were stood on a completely different platform some you could even say we had gone back in the! The cold gray of the modern stations steel structure and concrete floor was gone replaced with bricks and warmth, the new advanced electric trains replaced with a red and black steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express painted in gold on the front. This truly was wow!

"Come on Kalera we got a compartment two are selves." Yelled Achu from the door. I followed to the compartment. When we reached there I saw that both Lea and Arusa had let there pets out, lea had a white and black fluffy cat and Arusa had a small brown owl about the size of his hand ( so did Achu ) so I put my luggage up top and did the same. As I took my pet out of his covered cage I noticed everyone was staring at me

"See I told you"

The voice in my head began to taunt but was interrupted by Achu and Lea "oh my gosh that's awesome/adorable(Achu/Lea)"

"…"

"What's its name" said Arusa who also seemed interested in the baby bat hanging upside down from my finger.

"Alex" I replied.

Just then the carriage door opened revealing two girls one with black hair and green eyes and one with white hair green eyes. The black haired girl asked " Can we sit with you every where with are year are else is full?"

"You are year ones like us right?" asked the girl with white hair

"Yep and yep" answered Achu

"Thanks" the girl replied. They took a seat and the black haired girl said "My names Ayano and this is Yuno." "Nice to meet you" said Lea followed by Arusa. I just smiled and nodded at them since I was a bit preoccupied with getting Alex out of my hair literally.

 **An hour and a half later**

I put a sleeping Alex back in his cage and turn back round to the game of two truths one lie it was my go after Yuno who was saying her second truth or lie. Noise and giggling suddenly died down as I turned to look out of the window thinking of my two truth and a lie when I noticed ice crawling up the window. I turned round to see my friends shivering well except from Lea and Ayano who both looked as confused as me. Lea grabbed a blanket out of her suitcase throwing it over Achu who was closest two her, me Ayano copied her doing the same with Yuno and Arusa. Just then I noticed Arusa stare at the door in horror as a black hand gripped the outside handle pushing it down and out the door at this point even Ayano and Lea were shivering and starring in horror. But all I could focus on were the voices in my head tormenting me, even with the figure moving slowly towards me hands outstretched. All I could hear was the voices. There was a monster moving towards me and I was having one of my breakdowns great. Stupid mind, stupid, me stupid depression.

The figure began to breath in the voices faded and I heard my little sisters voice " I love you Kalera."

No…

Why am I seeing this again…

No…

Lizzie!

Don't die! Not again! Not again!

"Don't cry sis"

Emily!

Not you to!

DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN!

wait again. this isn't real. it's in side my mind. it's not happening. there not happening again.

My vision came back at that point I was face to face with the monster it's hood hanging over it's face. It didn't move. I didn't move. We just stayed there starring at each other.

Until a man wearing patched up robes walked in and saw the monster he pulled out his wand and yelled a weird spell. White flooded out his wand forcing the monster away from me.

And then…

Darkness…

Pitch black darkness.

 **—**

 **Half an hour later**

 **—**

Light and life slowly floods my senses as I awake. I sit up and look around I'm surrounded by my friends and the man, there's something wrong about him, Achu hugs me while the others smile. I smell chocolate, what's up with that .

"Eat" commands the man politely his hand outstretched holding some sort of food my eyesight is still a bit blurry.

"What is it?" I question

"Chocolate"

I shake my head refusing

"It will help you feel better "

"It will hospitalize me"

They all stare at me confused.

"I'm severely allergic"I add

"Alright" he says " heading back to my compartment we'll be arriving in ten, you best get changed"

I grab my robes and run to the bathroom to get changed.

On my way back I see the man talking to one of the train drivers . They finish there conversation an part ways. I walk up to the man and ask "Who are you and what was that monster?"

"1. My name is professor Remus Lupin and I'm the new defense against the dark arts teacher.2. That was a dementor one of the guards of askaban, he was looking for Sirius Black but he decided to feed on your happy emotions and 3. How come you didn't get scared or cold, so so that you were able to stare at it without flinching?"

"It wasn't real"

 ** _hey guys hope you enjoyed and that it was better than last time. Anyway you guys are the best thx and_**

 ** _Bye;)_**


End file.
